


We Are All of Us Stars

by reignrealis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay James, Gay Keith, Jealous!Lance, M/M, Maybe OOC, Pining!Keith, bi lance, end game klance, i like to hurt my boys, idk where im going to go with this so we'll see, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignrealis/pseuds/reignrealis
Summary: Keith agrees to go on a date with James Griffin, in an attempt to get over Lance. Lance is happy with Allura, so he doesn't understand why Keith pulling away hurts him so much. Or why he has a sudden hatred for James Griffin.





	We Are All of Us Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I think a majority of us agree Lance was done dirty in the last season. This is how i am attempting to fix it.

Keith sprawled out on top of Black’s head, head turned to the black sky. Kosmo was curled up next to him, resting his head on Keith’s stomach and breathing softly. Keith absently ran his hand over the wolf’s head. He stared up at the stars and smiled softly. He may not have had a family waiting for him like the other Paladins, but he had still missed Earth, it was home. He shivered as the wind blew over them, he had no idea how long he had been out here. Lance had long since left to join Allura for their date. His smile faltered and he felt the familiar pain in his chest. He was happy for Lance, he really was. Lance deserved all the happiness in the universe. Keith sat up, trying to clear his head while Kosmo snorted in protest. Another breeze blew through, ruffling Keith’s hair and Kosmo’s fur. Keith ran his hand through his hair, pushing out of his face.

“Alright, Kosmo. Let’s head back inside.” The wolf stood, shaking his fur and Keith heard the familiar crackle of energy as Kosmo teleported them to Keith’s room. 

Kosmo immediately jumped onto the bed, quickly falling back to sleep. Keith chuckled and looked at the clock on his wall. The Garrison curfew was in a few minutes, which meant the training deck should be empty. Technically the Paladins were under the curfew as well, but Keith figured what the commanders didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. He knew he needed to sleep before they took off tomorrow morning, but his mind was still focused on Lance. A few hours training would help clear his head and help him prepare to see Lance and Allura together. He changed into his Marmora suit and silently slipped out his room into the dark halls. 

The training deck lit up when Keith opened the doors. He stepped inside, letting the doors slide shut behind him. He did a few stretches before pulling out his blade.  
“Begin training sequence 10.” There was a flash of blue and a robotic Gladiator rose from the floor. The Gladiator charged and Keith smirked, activating his blade. He dodged to the side, letting the robot fly past him. He sliced his blade upwards through the arm of the Gladiator and in a flash of blue, the arm turned into holographic pixels, disappearing into the air. The Gladiator charged again, using its other arm to slash a sword at Keith. Keith dodged again, using the empty space from its missing arm to his advantage, and stabbed the Gladiator in the side, watching as crumbled into the pixels and seemingly getting absorbed the floor. 

“Begin training sequence 11.” The floor opened again as a second Gladiator rose up.  
Keith had never been good at keeping time while training, so when a voice spoke up while he was fighting Gladiator 19, he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Why am I not surprised to find you here, Kogane.” 

“Stop training sequence.” The Gladiator froze before vanishing. Keith turned towards the intruder, eyes narrowing. “Griffin. What are you doing here?” 

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I might as well train. I didn’t think anyone would be here this late with curfew and all. Then again, you never cared much for rules, did you?” He gave Keith a pointed look. Keith rolled his eyes again.

“That was a long time ago. Besides, I’m pretty sure every rule I broke was because of you.” James laughed.

“That’s probably true.” He looked to the floor. “Listen, Keith. I owe you an apology.” Keith stared at him.

“Griffin, we were stupid kids, you don’t have to apologize. I was the one who punched you.” 

“Yeah, but let’s be honest. I deserved it. I was a real jerk to you, and you didn’t deserve it. So, I’m sorry. For everything that happened between us.” He noticed Keith wiping sweat out of his eyes with his hands. He tossed him a towel. “Here, take this one. I have an extra.” 

“Thanks.” Keith wiped his face and stared at James. “Why now?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The apology, why now? We’ve been on Earth for months now. We’ve seen each other, we’ve gone on missions together, hell we’ve even been alone in the same room before. But you decide  
to apologize the night before we head off into space? Why?” James seemed to consider his words.

“I don’t know. I guess I just realized we’re going to be in space indefinitely, and I wanted us to be cool. We don’t have to be friends or anything, I just wanted to clear the air. I didn’t want to cause unnecessary problems between us.”

“Unnecessary problems.” Keith glared at him. “You really think I would let my personal feelings get in the way of our mission? I’m not some moody teenager anymore Griffin, I am capable of controlling myself.”

“No! That’s not what I meant. I just…I don’t know, I want us to be friends, I guess. Listen, Keith, you’re a cool guy and I’m honored to work with you on this mission. It’s humbling when you realize the kid you bullied in grade school is now the leader of Voltron. I guess I just feel like a real jerk about our past and I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry.”

“That’s probably because you were a jerk.” Keith smirked at him. “But seriously Griffin, don’t worry about it. It’s all in the past. Besides, I never would have gotten the chance to be the Paladin of the Black Lion without you. So, I’d say were even.” Keith offered his hand. “Friends?”  
James shook his hand with a nod. 

“Friends.” He dropped their hands. “So, I know it’s late, but want to train with me for a bit?” Keith shrugged.

“Sure.” 

They trained together for a few hours until they both collapsed against the wall, breathing heavy. 

“I can’t feel my arms.” James sighed. “Do the Galra always train like that?”

“For the most part, yeah.” Keith chuckled. “Why? Too much for the Griffin the Great?” James glared.

“I called myself that once. And I have never lived it down.” 

“And you never will.”

“Thanks.” James took a drink from his water bottle and offered some to Keith. “Can I ask you something?” Keith took a drink and gave him an affirmative hum. “What were you doing here so late?” Keith handed him back the bottle and sighed.

“Had a lot on my mind. Training helps clear my head.” 

“Right.” James hesitated. “So, it has nothing to do with Lance and Allura getting together?” Keith’s eye widened and he sat up. 

“Why would you say that?” his voice was defensive, like a child caught in a lie.

“Well I mean, I think we were all a little surprised when we heard they were going on a date. I’m pretty sure everyone thought you and Lance were a thing.” Keith stopped breathing.

“Me and Lance? A thing?” Keith laughed nervously. “No, we’re just friends. We’ve gotten closer these last few months, but that’s all. He’s my right hand and I need him. But he is in love with  
Allura. There’s nothing going on between us.” James seemed to hesitate before responding.

“But you want there to be.” Keith opened his mouth to argue but no words would come. James put his arm on his shoulder. “It’s okay. We’re friends now, remember? You don’t have to talk to me about any of this, but you can if it’ll help.” Keith bit his bottom lip. 

“I think I love him.” James blinked at him.

“That bad, huh?” Keith leaned his head against the wall.

“I’ve had feelings for him ever since we found the Blue Lion. But he hated me and started some stupid rivalry. So, I never said anything. Then we started getting closer once Shiro disappeared I became the Black paladin. I knew he didn’t feel the same way, so I ran away to the Blades. I was gone for over two years, but my feelings never went away. Now, we’re back on Earth and I thought for just a moment, maybe he liked me back, but then I heard about him and Allura. Now I don’t know what to do. How am I supposed to deal with seeing them together all the time?” James stayed silent for few minutes.

“I have an idea.” Keith eyed him.

“What is it?”

 

“Okay, so you need to get over Lance, right.”

“Right…” He replied, hesitantly.

“So, date me.” Keith laughed before seeing James’ face.

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Yeah. I mean, I know you’re in love with Lance, but maybe dating someone else for a while might help you get over him. I’m not asking you to fall in love with me or anything, I’m just saying give me a shot. I think we could be good together.”

“Right. And if we’re not?”

“Then we end it. No drama, no issue.”

“No drama. You want to start dating me the night before we leave on an indefinite trip to space to fight an evil alien army. Not to mention, I’m in love with someone else. Griffin, that sounds like nothing but drama.”

“Okay, but there is going to be a large group of humans stuck on a huge spaceship. Drama is bound to happen anyways. Come on, Keith. What’s the worst that could happen? Just one date. Breakfast, just me and you. Please?” Keith could think of a million reasons to say know, but then a flash of blue eyes crossed his thoughts and he frowned. 

“Fine. One date.”

“I know dating probably isn’t your thing but-wait. Wait did you say yes?!” James smiled. “Great! I’ll swing by your room at 7.” 

“Fine, just don’t make this weird, okay?”

“Deal.” James stood from the floor. “Oh, and Keith.” He stopped and gave Keith his hand to help him stand. “You can call me James, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Keith looked at the clock. “I think we should head to bed. It’s getting late.”

“And we have a date tomorrow morning. Don’t forget.” James winked a him. “I’ll see you later, Keith. Goodnight.” He spun towards the door.

“Yeah, ‘night.” Keith watched as James left, thoughts racing. 

He walked to his room in a daze, his door slide open and he stepped inside. Kosmo growled when he heard the door, but quieted down when he noticed Keith. Keith stripped out of his Galra suit and took a quick shower, letting his thoughts drift away as he stood in the steaming water.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way through to the end, bless. I know my writing needs work, but let me know what you think! And I'm going to be posting at least one more chapter (maybe tomorrow if i finish it fast enough) but I'm thinking of kinda rewriting each episode. Idk. If you have any ideas for me, let me know in the comments!


End file.
